Pokemon Utopia
by I Am Darkrai
Summary: Eevee and Torchic travel together, saving Pokemon from thr fate of being captured. Can they make a Pokemon utopia? Its another collab! I write the even chapters, IchigoHatake writes the odds. Enjoy!


**It's IchigoHatake collabing with Pkmon Trainer Red again! We bring you a story from the P.O.V. of Pokemon. I won't go too into detail right now, but let's begin!**

Eevee. A Pokemon that MANY trainers sought after for it's ability to evolve into nearly all Pokemon types. We join an Eevee as four young boys chase after it, desperate to catch it.  
This Eevee in particular wanted nothing more than to roam freely. He didn't want to waste away his life cramped inside a pokeball. Besides, you never knew what personality the trainer that catches you might have.  
Eevee bounded away quickly, swerving left and right to throw of the trainers, but they were persistent. Eevee was beginning to get tired and wasn't sure if he could outrun them.  
Eevee knew things were hopeless as he approached a river. Normally, he could've swam across, but this was was too fast and rocky. He'd either drown or die from impact from hitting into a rock. He was cornered in as the four trainers approached.  
A shady looking trainer approached Eevee, signaling for the other kids to back up. He must have been dangerous because no one dared to protect. Eevee growled at him.  
The trainer called out a Charmeleon. "Use flamethrower!"  
The Pokemon's flames struck Eevee hard. Eevee wasn't very experienced in battle yet, so it randomly threw back a shadow ball. Charmeleon easily dodged and threw another flamethrower in Eevee's direction.  
Eevee wavered as it realized how low its HP was getting. At this rate, he'd be caught for sure! He didn't want to slave away for some evil looking trainer. He wanted to live out on his own! There was so much he hadn't seen yet...  
Just as he thought it was hopeless. As a pokeball began rocketing towards him, a savior emerged, smashing the pokeball into pieces. Eevee peeked open its closed eyes.  
Standing in front of him was a fellow Pokemon although it was quite different from him. It had orange feathers and determined black eyes. He'd heard this other Pokemon referred to as a Torchic.  
Torchic turned to face Eevee. "You didn't want to be captured, right?"  
Eevee nodded. "Thanks for the save."  
Torchic turned back to the trainers. "We aren't saved yet. We've got to escape these guys first. We need to battle."  
Torchic turned over to the trainers and smoked each of them in the face with ember! As they cried and tried to see, Torchic nudged him and led him out of there. Once we'd escaped, we starting running.  
Eevee followed Torchic, not knowing where she was going, but positive that she'd lead him somewhere safe. And she did. She led him to a nice looking hideout carved in the side of the hill. The floor was lined with grass and there were nice stick beds. Lots of berried were piled on something that looked like a counter.  
She grabbed a blue berry and handed it to him. It was an oran berry. Eevee graciously ate it, his HP rising sufficiently.  
"Thanks," he said, licking his lips.  
Torhic smiled. "No problem. I've collected lots of berries."  
Eevee was curious. "Why did you save me?"  
Torchic shrugged a bit. "I don't want to be owned by a trainer either, so if you didn't, I thought I should help out."  
Eevee nodded, then seemed to blush a bit. "Um..."  
Torchic blinked. "What is it?"  
"Maybe...we could travel together. Save each other from humans. Save other Pokemon from humans. We could create our own Pokemon Utopia!"  
Torchic laughed. "That sounds crazy, but...I think I'll take you up on that offer. I'm Chi by the way."  
Eevee shifted awkwardly. "I don't have a name. Just Eevee I guess."  
Torchic winked. 'I'll come up with a nickname for you later, so don't worry about it."  
After a bit of silence, Chi spoke up again. "What now?"  
Eevee sighed. "I guess we should find some other Pokemon who want to be free."  
And so began Chi and Eevee's journey. Who knows what would happen from here on out. All kinds of adventures awaited them. I wonder how it would turn out...

**I'll end here. Sorry if it isn't the best opening, but I promise it'll get better. I pass the baton onto Red. He'll write the next chapter for you! I hope you enjoy and please review!**


End file.
